Los ojos de un varren
by Hoseki Zaoldyeck
Summary: La historia de nuestra quierida comandante Shepard contada desde el punto de vista del varren más querido por todos, Urz. Leve universo alternativo (partiendo del hecho que Urz se incorpora a la tripulación a diferencia del juego), con principal énfasis en sucesos diarios de la Normandía.
1. Prologo

**Sumario:** La historia de nuestra quierida comandante Shepard contada desde el punto de vista del varren más querido por todos, Urz. Leve universo alternativo (partiendo del hecho que Urz se incorpora a la tripulación a diferencia del juego), con princpal énfasis en sucesos diarios de la Normandía. Al fin y al cabo todos jugamos el juego jajaja.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los persojaes de esta historia pertenecen a Bioware y EA. La maravillosa imagen de Urz y Shep es de Art-BlackHole de Deviantart.

Mi primera historia de Mass effect, hace muuuucho tiempo que no escribo asi que espero con ansias sus comentarios y críticas construtivas. Espero disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo =)

Clasificado M por futuros contenidos y bueno... mass effect per se es M ¬¬

 **-Prologo-**

Despertó escuchando el ya familiar sonido de una explosión, con un gran bostezo se desperezó sin abrir los ojos, otro disparo más cercano le insistió para esclarecer su día, pestañeando para ajustar sus sensibles y enormes orbes profundos y brillantes, con una gama de azules desde el vibrante rey hasta el vasto marino . Estirándose, como en un saludo al sol oculto por las nubes tóxicas y radioactivas de Tuchanka, decidió comenzar su día bebiendo algo del agua turbia que corría hacia el desagüe.

Era un ejemplar modelo de su especie, un macho adulto en su plenitud que poseía todo el vigor propio de una criatura originaria de uno de los ambientes más agrestes de la galaxia, y así lo evidenciaba su potente estructura ósea y masa muscular superdesarrollada. Además de los enormes colmillos que colmaban su hocico y las filosas garras de sus extremidades. Su piel gruesa y endurecida, cubierta de pequeñas y finas escamas para soportar los altos niveles de radiación del lugar, brillaban lustrosamente desafiando a sus potenciales adversarios y atrayendo las miradas de las exigentes hembras con sus colores tan exóticos para la mayoría de sus especie. Siempre destacó por el bello y extraño contraste entre su base de escamas beige, cruzada elegantemente por líneas púrpuras, que sólo se hizo más perfecta tras adquirir aquellas feroces y enormes cicatrices que cruzaban por completo sus flancos. Se movía con la seguridad de un macho que ya ha ganado un territorio y un lugar privilegiado en la jerarquía, y con la experiencia del que ha debido defenderlo. Sus finos sentidos capturando las formas, sonidos, colores, movimientos, olores y texturas que conocía desde su nacimiento. Aquellos que habían conformado todo su mundo, enmarcando y definiendo cada día de su existencia, como el constante aroma ocre del humo y el chisporroteo de las llamas en las hogueras, la fuerte pólvora y el agudo timbre de las armas al sobrecalentarse, los ronquidos y gruñidos de los dioses y los molestos chirridos de las pequeñas pestes que llamaban pyjacks, a las que en realidad debía agradecer por mantenerlo ocupado cazándoles y siendo útil a su amo.

Percibió la presencia de otra criatura que se dirigía a beber del pequeño y sucio canal y dejó que el viento le trajese el aroma de aquel que se acercaba. Se trataba de otro macho de su especie, dejó de beber y le observó de reojo, cambiando levemente su postura corporal a una más tensa indicando al recién llegado su incomodidad, mientras un ronco gruñido reverberaba en su garganta para reforzar la idea y reafirmar su alta postura en la jerarquía. El nuevo macho percibió el gesto sin embargo mantuvo su paso firme levantando las espinas y el rabo exhibiendo su carácter dominante y avasallador pese a ser más joven, con su ronco gruñido y el cuerpo aún fresco con las hormonas de la adolescencia desafió sin pensarlo a su superior sin tener en cuenta lo que cada fibra del otro expresaba a rugidos.

Él era veterano, alfa y había conseguido ello defendiendo su lugar como el más feroz y astuto de todos luchando en los pit y fuera de ellos, ningún novato recién graduado le desafiaría ni amenazaría sin aprender una lección de respeto.

Permitiendo a su adrenalina y otros neurotransmisores apoderarse de su torrente sanguíneo y sistema nervioso, al tiempo que hacía su postura corporal más evidente con sus espinas erguidas y en completa exhibición de su fuerza y superioridad se abalanzó sobre el novato rugiendo. La juventud y rapidez de sus reflejos le salvó la vida al retador, que ágilmente esquivó el ataque y lanzó el suyo propio. Con la sazón de los años el atigrado maniobró su cuerpo para utilizar a su favor el descontrolado contragolpe, y de un salto se posicionó sobre el lomo de su adversario desde donde la ventaja táctica le permitió clavar sus dientes en la nuca. Cuando un poderoso gruñido de victoria comenzaba a surgir desde su pecho antes de dar el golpe letal, sintió las garras de uno de los Dioses apretar su cuello para cortar el flujo de aire y escuchó a su maestro gruñir al que intentaba robar su victoria.

"Futatog! Deja de ahorcar a mi varren!"

"Tu bestia está atacando a la mía " rezongó aumentando la presión en mi cuello, aunque aún así no soltó al muchacho irrespetuoso.

"Seguro el tuyo no sabía en que se estaba metiendo cuando le desafió jeh, Urz está retirado y no comienza pleitos, pero seguro que los sabe terminar jeje" su maestro habló con orgullo.

"Aagh! Dark sky tiene una pelea hoy Ratch! Dile que lo suelte ya, o tú tendrás que pagarme lo que pierda hoy"

"Urz! Suelta ese cachorro, no vale tu tiempo", aún con su cuello entre sus mandíbulas rezongó en protesta, "URZ! SUELTA, YA!

Aún rezongando el alfa abrió su hocico y desmontó al abatido retador caminando hacia su amo, quien gruñó una felicitación dándole unas palmaditas amistosas y un trozo de carne de pyjack, mientras el otro Dios revisaba el cuello del perdedor y le propinaba una patada en los cuartos traseros empujándolo a su lugar refunfuñando.

"Vaya zurra le has dado muchacho, y yo creí que estar fuera de las pistas cuidando mis provisiones te había ablandado, jejeje supongo que un campeón será siempre un campeón. Ven vamos a trabajar que ya es hora". dijo el maestro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza cuando nadie les miraba.

Jadeando con una expresión de complacencia le siguió a un trote suave mientras escuchaba como la medrada ciudad despertaba a su alrededor, elevando la nariz al cielo olfateo un par de veces y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, había algo distinto en Tuchanka hoy y podía sentirlo en el aire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sumario:** La historia de nuestra quierida comandante Shepard contada desde el punto de vista del varren más querido por todos, Urz. Leve universo alternativo (partiendo del hecho que Urz se incorpora a la tripulación a diferencia del juego), con princpal énfasis en sucesos diarios de la Normandía. Al fin y al cabo todos jugamos el juego jajaja.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los persojaes de esta historia pertenecen a Bioware y EA. La maravillosa imagen de Urz y Shep es de Art-BlackHole de Deviantart.

-1-

La mañana había pasado rápidamente sin más incidentes y ya comenzaba a convencerse de que eran solo juegos de su mente aquella sensación de anomalía, sin embargo también notaba que su amo continuaba comportándose extraño, casi como su anterior Dios cuando le había abandonado. Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, aquello parecía imposible por parte de su nuevo maestro, él era distinto a todos los anteriores, le había enseñado cosas nuevas y de formas distintas, poco convencionales para los Dioses krogan y podía sentir como el resto de ellos le miraban con reprobación o extrañeza, a excepción del dios-alfa que parecía aprobar en particular sus formas , lo que mantenía a los demás a raya. Antes se había acostumbrado a las maneras agresivas de los dioses, si no cumplías no comías o peor… un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al recordar, pero con su nuevo amo todo era diferente. Casi siempre prefería ignorar sus errores, pero cada acierto era recompensado con creces, aquello le resultaba motivante como nunca antes lo había sido el entrenamiento, le hacía estar siempre atento y dispuesto a aprender y complacer a este maestro amoroso.

Apenas acababa de decidir tomar una siesta, habiendo cazado ya todos los pyjacks cercanos que se escabullían a robar las cosas de Su Dios, cuando escuchó y olió algo que nunca antes había percibido. Se levantó dirigiendo la mirada al lugar del que provenían los sonidos y aromas nuevos y vio una conmoción cerca del trono del Dios-Alfa, de pronto entre los Dioses apareció una criatura extraña que jamás había visto. Caminaba erguida como los maestros pero era por lejos completamente diferente a ellos; delgada y enclenque, con una aroma dulce y tan suave que te hacía dudar de su presencia real, como si de un fantasma se tratase, una boca y dientes pequeñísimos que seguro no servirían para nada más que comer plantas y definitivamente no plantas de Tuchanka, unas orejas enormes y dos ojos pequeños en el frente reduciendo su ya pequeño campo visual. Todo indicaba que no se trataba más que de una extraña especie alienígena diseñada para ser comida. Pero su actitud, sus movimientos, su mirada y hasta su aguda voz demostraban firmeza de carácter y llevaban consigo el poder de comando propio de los líderes entre los Dioses. Como para corroborar la paradoja que significaba aquella criatura, el Dios Alfa se levantó al reconocerla, ignorando al otro con quien habia estado hablando, y le saludó como lo haría con un igual, o más, como con un miembro cercano, apreciado y extrañado de su clan.

Escuchó a su maestro reírse por lo bajo y le dirigió una mirada cuestionante inclinando la cabeza con un pequeño gemido.

"Vaya sorpresa, alomejor las cosas no están tan mal después de todo. Vamos Urz, a trabajar que las visitas no pagarán las cuentas… aún"

El varren le contestó con un chirrido de complacencia y comenzó una nueva ronda en torno a la tienda para espantar y cazar a los persistentes pyjacks.

Apenas unos minutos tras la llegada de los aliens Urz vio acercarse al maestro del imprudente muchacho que le había desafiado al amanecer, caminaba y resoplaba muy molesto y se dirigía hacia su querido amo. Con un ronco gruñido alertó al dios amoroso sobre la presencia amenazante y erizó sus espinas en esa dirección.

"RAATCH! ME DEBES 50000 CREDITOS! Dark sky acaba de perder una pelea segura por culpa de tu animal" rugía agresivo , inclinando la frente hacia delante desafiando a un cabezazo, típico gesto de amenaza de los dioses.

"No es mi responsabilidad que tu bestia no sepa escoger sus peleas fuera del pit" contestó inmutable el mercader.

"Quieres llevar esto frente al jefe? Sabes que un varren es intocable el día de su combate, así que entrégame el dinero o despídete de esa querida bestia tuya. Un ex- campeón seguro cubriría tu deuda tienes hasta mañana al anochecer". Terminó haciendo el gesto de un cabezazo en dirección a Ratch.

Lanzando un gruñido de frustración, su Dios le miró angustiado.

"Qué voy a hacer contigo Urz?" habló mientras le rascaba la barbilla, buscando aliviar tanto las tensiones de él como del animal ," demasiadas deudas, demasiadas amenazas, pero no pienso permitir que te lleven de nuevo a ese pit… llámenme blando sentimental pero te mereces y te debo más que eso." Levantando la vista vio que los aliens recién llegados venían en su dirección. "Esperemos que estos turistas estén muy dispuestos a gastar todo su dinero".

Acompañando al extraño alien que se había codeado con el Dios alfa, como si de su escolta se tratase, había un Dios pero tenía algo extraño. Su olor era totalmente ajeno al de los otros, demasiado estéril y limpio para ser originario de Tuchanka, demasiado juvenil también para estar físicamente tan desarrollado. En realidad él completo parecía una paradoja, olía y se comportaba como un cachorro o tal vez un adolescente, aunque su cuerpo y voz fuesen de un adulto bien desarrollado. Y parecía a punto de saltar sobre cualquier cosa para destruirla justo como aquellos jóvenes que esperaban ansiosos sus ritos de pasaje y aún no poseía control ni enfoque sobre sus enemigos y batallas. Definitivamente algo extraño, pero aún así era más agradable y controlado que los otros muchachos que cursaban esa etapa y generalmente pateaban varrens para deshacerse de su ansiedad, él en lo personal sólo había lidiado con uno y le había enseñado una lección, mientras Su Dios se carcajeaba y lo utilizaba de ejemplo para que el resto de los muchachos se alejasen de él.

La otra criatura de la escolta era también alienígena, pero esta sí podía reconocerla, aunque solo de historias de guerra o terror que los Dioses cantaban a sus escasos cachorros en las extrañas ocasiones en que estos visitaban el campamento de los machos. Les llamaban turianos, aunque viéndole ahora, en la realidad, tal vez las descripciones de esas historias estaban un tanto exageradas. En lugar de los 2.5 metros de altura, el turiano no superaba los 2, sabía que se trataba de un macho por los "cuernos" que adornaban su cabeza que eran también bastante menos impresionantes que en las historias, y si bien lograba ver sus colmillos afilados tampoco parecían hacer justicia a las descripciones. Imaginaba que para ser un enemigo considerado digno, pese al tremendo rencor que le tenían sería una criatura mucho más robusta e intimidante. Aunque debía admitir que lo único que realmente hacía justicia a las historias eran su extraña voz y los sonidos que utilizaba para comunicarse, que realmente si así lo deseaba podían sonar aterradores dentro y fuera del campo de batalla.

Mientras se preguntaba cómo criaturas diseñadas para ser predadores en el tope de la cadena alimenticia seguían órdenes de una que claramente era una presa indefensa, esta se le acercó con mirada curiosa y se agachó a su lado, extendiendo su mano de múltiples dedos, permitiéndole oler bien aquel misterioso y suave aroma que la acompañaba. Era extrañamente agradable y apaciguador, y no pudo evitar un movimiento natural de su cuerpo ante esto, meneando su cabeza le hizo una reverencia respetuosa acompañada de un gruñido amistoso. El alienígena pareció comprender su buen gesto pues se tomo la libertad de rascarle las escamas bajo la mandíbula y habló con un tono más agudo de lo que él solía escuchar pero placentero y relajante.

"Buen varren", y tras ponerse de pie añadió, "quieto". Urz, no comprendió esa lengua extraña pero si pudo clasificar la frase y el tono como uno amigable pero seguro y firme, en especial la parte final, que sonaba claramente como cuando Su Dios le daba una orden. Soltando un suspiro la extranjera comentó en dirección a este, "Uff, podría usar un trago. Esta armadura parece un horno".

"No quieres nada de lo que tengo yo, humana. Destruiría tus entrañas como si tragaras cuchillos", le contestó bromeando.

"Vendes algo además de tragos nativos?"

Urz, puso toda su atención al intercambio de palabras, algo había en ese extranjero que llamaba su atención. Algo que le instaba a prestar atención e intentar comprender aquellas palabras extrañas y gestos foráneos, como si supiese que le serían muy útiles a futuro.

"Saludos, humana". Esa palabra era nueva, seguramente Su Dios se refería a la especie de aquel individuo extraño. "Mi nombre es Ratch. Échale un vistazo a lo que tengo".

"Sin odio a los aliens? Todos a quienes hablo detestan que hayan aliens en Urdnot. Excepto tú".

"No tengo el lujo de ahuyentar clientes con plata"contestó Su Dios un tanto incómodo. " He hecho suficientes negocios fuera de este planeta para saber que ustedes, aliens, tienen más créditos que la gente de aquí".

"Que tienes en venta?"

" La mayoría es comida y tragos tóxicos para humanos. El Ryncol es un favorito local. No intentes dártelas de ruda, destruiría tus tripas".

Entonces, el Dios-extraño intervino, hablando para sorpresa de Urz en el idioma de Tuchanka.

"No está bromeando. El Ryncol mata aliens como vidrio molido".

"Por otra parte tengo armas, chatarra… y cualquier comida que esos pyjacks no hallan robado… que no es mucha. Échale un vistazo a mi quiosco allí si quieres comprar algo". El maestro señaló el depósito de la tienda y dio la señal para que les permitiera la entrada, aunque el alien parecía más interesado en un aspecto de la cháchara.

"Que demonios es un pyjack?" preguntó.

"Alimañas extraterrestres. Los humanos dicen que se parecen a los monos. Esas pestes vienen y roban comida, ryncol… cualquier cosa en la logren poner sus patas". El maestro se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro. "Comenzamos a usar los cañones defensivos para detenerlos".

"Porqué les dices alimañas extraterrestres?"

"Un comerciante alienígena aterrizó aquí hace unos años. Tenía bienes que salvó de algún lugar llamado Eletania". Contestó, continuando con sus paseos, y algo de rabia escapando ya entre sus gruñidos. ""Dijo que eran polizones. Bajaron de su barco y comenzaron a robar comida y cagarse en todas partes ".

"No me imagino que le dejasen escapar tras eso".

"Ni una chance. Una bola de mierda de pyjack cayó en la frente del jefe del Clan Forsan." rió recordando el acontecimiento. "Al parecer eso es una causal de ejecución".

"Soy una buena tiradora. Tal vez pueda ayudar con los pyjacks ".

"Adelante. Puedes usar la consola de allí afuera para controlar las armas de fuego. Haz una buena mella en la población pyjack, y te ganas un descuento. Buena suerte con eso ".

"Bien, debo marchar. Pero antes me gustaría echarle un vistazo a tu negocio".

"Quién te detiene". Contestó Ratch entusiasmado.

Urz había estado muy atento durante la conversación y pudo deducir por la forma en que Su Dios se dirigía al humano, que correspondía a una hembra de su especie. Le intrigaba esa criatura y le intrigaba también como era que su maestro era capaz de entenderle sin hablar el mismo idioma, así como viceversa. Así que decidió seguirles mientras inspeccionaban el quiosco.

"Hey, Shep! Que tal estos guantes estabilizadores para tu armadura?" el turiano se dirigió a la humana con una confianza que hablaba de años de compañerismo.

"Tengo una idea mejor" le contestó ella levantando y enseñándole una de las mejores actualizaciones de munición para armas pesadas, eso iba a costarles bastante.

"Jejeje esa sí es una buena idea Shepard" rió el Dios- extraño, mientras el otro se encogía de hombros.

"De todas formas llevaré unos para mí"

"Ya sabes que puedes llevar todo lo que quieras C-sec… además, que sería de mi Batman sin sus guantes?" contestó la hembra con gesto extraño en su rostro… parecía una media sonrisa.

"Aún no entiendo a que te refieres cuando dices eso, no acabo de convencerme de que mi traductor está malo".

"Jajaja tranquilo, la próxima vez que pasemos por la ciudadela un amigo me habrá conseguido un tomo sólo para tí". La criatura meneo su cabeza, haciendo que los extraños hilos que salían de esta se agitaran captando los reflejos de la luz y haciéndolos brillar en múltiples tonalidades rojizas, no lograba comprender la utilidad de eso, lo único que conseguiría era atraer la atención de sus enemigos."Grunt, hay algo que necesites?"

" Sólo quiero acabar con esto pronto Shepard"

"Muy bien enano, pues entonces vamos por ellos"

"Con ese apodo que le has puesto cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un cachorro", el turiano sonaba divertido por algo.

"Pues apenas si tiene un mes de nacido, es un cachorro... solo que superdesarrollado jejeje"

"Ya verán cuando haya completado mi rito, entonces tendrán que dejar de decirme así"

"Tranquilo enano! Hará falta mucho más que un rito para que deje de llamarte así, Garrus lleva años tratando que deje de llamarle c-sec o poli… aunque ahora me gusta más superhéroe"

"Muy graciosa Shep"

"Bueno ya, paguemos por esto y vamos a darle una lección a todos de lo que significa ser un krogan, no enano?"

"GR" el Dios finalizó la conversación con un gruñido y emprendió dirección hacia el lugar de los ritos de pasaje mientras los otros dos se acercaban a pagarle a su amo lo que habían tomado.

Si había entendido bien, el Dios debía pasar hoy por su prueba de madurez. Aquel extraño grupo de extranjeros le simpatizó y decidió enviar una plegaria para desearles suerte, aunque probablemente solo uno de ellos regresaría con vida de aquel lugar y él le apostaba al Dios krogan.

 **Nota de autor:** Lamento la tardanza y que el capitulo haya sido corto y mas bien introductorio, como estamos comenzando necesito desarrollar de a poco los personajes. Espero les haya gustado de todas formas y les resulte interesante como ve las cosas Urz, tratare de ir describiendo los eventos con más enfasis en los sentidos de un animal y en particular de un varren q se supone nunca ha salido de Tuchanka, y recordar que si bien necesito poner los dialogos para hilar mejor todoy hacer más amena la lectura, en su mayoria Urz aun no es capaz de entender lo que se está diciendo ya q solo entiende el idioma krogan. Varios dialogos fueron tomados y adaptados directo del juego en inglés por si les gusta el detalle me dejan saber jeje, sino para cambiarlo. Eso, miiiiiiil gracias a **fridda** por su review y halagos o/o espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo tambien.

Saludos y lengüetazos de Urz para todos jajaja


	3. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor:** Lo sé, soy la peor...la peor de las peores, pero he vuelto y espero publicar con mediana regularidad =(  
Lo sientooo ='(

\- 2 -

Al día siguiente Urz se despertó con las estruendosas carcajadas de un Dios que gozaba reviviendo los mejores momentos de una batalla reciente. Enfocando su visita en el causante de su brusco despertar notó que se trataba del extranjero del día anterior y contra todas las posibilidades acompañado por la humana y el turiano.

Al parecer el muchacho había superado el rito de madurez con creces, y sus extraños mentores tampoco parecían haberlo hecho nada mal. Urz les observó acercarse nuevamente al Dios- Alfa quien les felicitó personalmente e invitó a desayunar con él, una cortesía inusual por parte de los Dioses krogan que los extraños aceptaron sin dudar.

Más tarde Urz les vió retirarse del lugar en dirección al aparcadero de naves acompañados por el Dios- Alfa, cuando regresaron habían dejado en la nave al novato y traían consigo una de las criaturas más odiadas en Tuchanka, un salariano. Tan odiados resultaban que de ver uno de ellos en las tierras sin un guarda espacial implicaba dispararle de inmediato, seguramente por ello el mismísimo Rey de los Dioses debió entregarle pase libre en persona.

Les vió acercarse nuevamente a la tienda de su maestro pero finalmente se desviaron para entretenerse un rato disparando a los pyjacks. No entendía porque, pero esos extranjeros le llamaban muchísimo la atención, sobre todo después de haber salido del rito de madurez invictos con un tresher maw muerto a sus espaldas. Ohh, sí, Urz lo supo desde que notó su regreso, estaba escrito en las miradas y portes orgullosos de los aliens, en las carcajadas del Dios de probeta, en el innegable olor a sangre en sus armaduras, ellos habían logrado lo mismo que el gran Dios- Alfa consiguió en su antiguo rito de madurez y que nadie había logrado hasta ahora. Matar al tresher maw en el tiempo límite.

Cuando finalmente se aburrieron de destruir pyjacks con el cañón, o más bien, la humana se aburrió, pues los otros solo le observaban y hacían apuestas respecto a cuantos mataría en cada tiro, se dirigieron nuevamente hacia su dirección.

"Bueno creo que conseguí suficiente carne de pyack como para alimentar a este adorable varren por al menos una semana ahahahah, no es así bonito?" La humana hablaba con aquel extraño pero placentero tono en su dirección. "quien es un buen varren? tu lo eres? ohh sí! tu lo eres! mira lo que tengo para tí muchacho" continuó hablándole y ofreciéndole un trozo de carne, que él primero olfateó tímido y desconfiado antes de aceptarlo.

"Sigue así Shep y luego no podremos quitarnoslo de encima" dijo el turiano

"La evidencia sugiere que con un olor suficientemente fuerte es posible espantar varrens sin problemas, podria diseñar una bomba de gas en caso de que sea necesario si lo deseas Shepard" dijo el salariano tan rápido que aunque él no entendía lo que estaba diciendo Urz dudó de que cualquiera lograse hacerlo. Mientras la humana extendía su mano y le acariciaba la barbilla susurrandole en su extraño idioma.

"No les prestes atención guapo, tú eres un buen chico, a que sí? quién es un buen chico?"

"Hehehe mira eso, creo que tienes una nueva admiradora Urz" Habló su Dios acercándose a ellos con su pesado andar. Él gruñó contento meneando su cola y mirando de uno a otro. "Muchacha ya has encontrado a quien te siga" finalizó Ratch.

"Así que te llamas Urz bonito? Quieres otro trozo de pyjack guapo? Toma aquí tienes". Definitivamente le gustaba este alien, pensó mientras tragaba el trozo de carne, podría tomarse la molestia de conocerla mejor si su amo se lo permitía." Ratch, cierto?" habló dirigiéndose a su Dios, "Que hay de ese descuento del que me hablaste ayer? Fueron suficientes pyjacks los que eliminé?"

"Hahaha sí, humana fueron suficientes, veo que tienes buena memoria" El maestro activó su omnitool y ordenó un descuento. "a nombre de quién debo hacerlo?"

"Shepard. Comandante Shepard".

Pero justo ante de dar la aprobación su maestro se detuvo.

" Shepard, eh? Te tengo un mejor trato. Veo que te gusta este varren, qué dices si te dejo llevártelo contigo en lugar del descuento? Al fin y al cabo no creo que regreses a comprar suministros por este basurero."

"Jaja, lo siento amigo pero aunque lo encuentro adorable, no hay tiempo ni espacio para mascotas en una vida militar".

Urz observó interesado el intercambio, podía comprender lo que su Dios estaba hablando y no le agradaba hacia lo que iba la conversación aún sin poder entender la respuesta del alien. Si bien la humana parecía agradable, no comprendía su lenguaje, ni el de sus acompañantes a excepción del Dios-muchacho de ayer, y nada le garantizaba no acabar con criaturas como sus primeros Dioses abusadores. Oh no, él estaba feliz con las cosas como estaban, por lo que decidió apegarse a las piernas de su Dios tanto como era posible y gimotear por su compasión.

"Además, la bestia parece demasiado dulce y gentil para sernos útil, Shep" apuntó el turiano.

"Jeh no te dejes engañar tan fácil turiano! Urz ha despellejado presas más grandes que tú, además es un ex campeón de los pits. Sólo es cuestión de saber darle las órdenes correctas, en la forma indicada, si gustas puedes probarlo en el cuadrilátero de por allá".

Urz no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando decir a su querido Dios amoroso, entrar de nuevo a las peleas? Pero si de lo único que hablaba desde que lo acogió era de no dejarle ingresar más, no tenía sentido… aunque había algo en su actitud, era como si estuviera sometiendo a la humana a una prueba. Él inclinó la cabeza interrogante hacia ellos.

"No, gracias. No disfruto esa clase de deportes". Contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

"AHAHAH! EXCELENTE!" exclamó su Dios batiéndose en una estruendosa carcajada. "Definitivamente eres lo que ando buscando, déjame que te explique. Rescaté a Urz de su anterior dueño que estuvo a punto de matarlo haciendole pelear hasta el cansancio en los pits, lo recuperé y adiestré para ayudarme a mantener pyjacks y ladrones lejos de mi tienda. Si bien es bueno, creo que no es trabajo suficiente porque inherentemente todo varren busca conflictos o no es capaz de evadirlos de no tener puesta su cabeza en algo más importante, y siendo un viejo campeón, Urz parece no poder conformarse con solo cuidar de mi puesto. La verdad es que he escuchado mucho a Urdnot Wrex hablar de tí y he de afirmar que te tiene en la más alta estima, por eso creí que sería beneficioso para todos si pudieses incorporar a Urz como un miembro más de tu equipo. Recién le trataste como una mascota, pero puedo asegurarte que con los comandos correctos será el mejor de los soldados bajo un guía fuerte, firme, que pueda respetar y que sin embargo también le respete a él y le otorgue las recompensas correctas."

"Y que obtienes tú a cambio de esto?"

"Además del alivio de no tener que andar tras de esta bestia busca pleitos?" le respondió mientras acariciaba al animal de forma que denotaba el aprecio que le tenía. " Me ahorro las multas por sus conflictos no intencionados, su alimentación y mejor sería si estuvieses dispuesta a pagar por él, aunque solo saber que quedará en buenas manos y con un trabajo tan importante como salvar a la galaxia me es suficiente."

La humana le observó con una expresión que no lograba identificar del todo, pero el brillo en sus ojos se parecía al que en pocas ocasiones había visto en las hembras que disfrutaban del privilegio de tener cachorros.

"Puede que me interese tu oferta pero me gustaría probar como se desenvuelve en una misión real primero. Mordin, esta la diriges tú ¿Qué opinas, podemos llevarle para probar?"

"Recuerda que la discreción es parte esencial de esta misión, Comandante Shepard" el salariano hablaba mirándole con desconfianza.

"Bueno, en ese caso Urz les será perfecto, puede distraer a los enemigos mientras ustedes se infiltran. Además, aquí en Tuchanka tú amigo llamas mucho más la atención que cualquier varren"

"Bien, ¿Tú que opinas Garrus?"

"Mientras sepa distinguir a quien atacar, no me molesta. Pero para ser sincero los turianos no disfrutamos mucho de las mascotas, si dependiera de mí el animal se queda aquí junto con sus pulgas" El turiano estaba emitiendo unos sonidos subvocales que parecían pasar desapercibidos a sus compañeros, pero que Urz y su Dios sí notaron y supieron interpretar como disgusto y algo de asco.

"No seas aguafiestas y vamos a darle una chance de probar su valor" Le contestó la mujer con una mueca de molestia, mientras le daba otro trozo de carne y le acariciaba.

Su Dios parecía decidido a cementar el trato, y él como varren ya debía de saber que ningún amo es para siempre, esperaba solo que todo esto fuera para mejor y debía confiar en su actual maestro que así sería. Decidió entonces que lo haría orgulloso y desplegaría su mejor comportamiento frente las nuevas criaturas aunque apenas comprendiese su lenguaje.

"Muy bien Shepard, tenemos un trato, sígueme y te enseñaré las señales básicas para comunicarte con Urz".


End file.
